1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a double-deck card connector.
2. The Related Art
A card connector is often used for connecting external electronic cards with electronic products for realizing signal transmission between the electronic cards and the electronic products. At present, the card connector is more and more widely used in people's daily life. And the rapid development of electronic technology calls for more stringent requirements to miniaturization and multi-function of the card connector. People often hope that the card connector not only can process a variety of different information, but also can comply with the miniaturization requirement. So, a card connector capable of receiving many electronic cards and meeting the miniaturization requirement comes with the tide of fashion.